Conventional air cleaners are stationary and purify only the air in the immediate area surrounding the air cleaner. These cleaners work by suctioning air from the localized area surrounding the cleaners. Particles that are not within the localized area are not removed from the air. As conventional air cleaners are stationary and only clean air in a local area, these air cleaners are unable to clean the air in an entire room and are unsuitable for large areas or rooms with high ceilings.